Fire Emblem: Slaying moon and Dragon's Fang
by SheikahZangetsu
Summary: When Ichigo and friends are sent to the dark future of fire emblem awakening, he must help the children of the shepherds win the war of the fell dragon


**Another new story, hope that people actually see this, there aren't many crossovers between fire emblem and bleach.**

**Anyway, lets get started! I own hardly anything.**

Ichigo's POV

Things in Karakura town were mostly normal for the past few months, except for that one time.

It started out with the normal: "GOOD MORNINGGGG ICHIGOOO!" from my dad, I sat up straight in bed and avoided him crashing through my window, a tic mark appeared on my forehead, "Dang it I just got that fixed!"

My dad stared up from his position on the floor of my room. "You're getting better, son! All these months and you still haven't let your guard down!"

I stared down at him and kicked him in the face, "OUT!"

He nodded and bolted out the door, just as he did, Rukia emerged from my closet with a smirk on her face.

"You and your family seem to be getting along as usual."

I glared at her, "What does that mean?"

Her smirk widened, "Exactly what it sounds like."

Just then I felt a wave of spiritual pressure hit me, my eyes widened and I turned to look out the window, when I did, I saw something that resembled the gates of hell. Except it was entirely black.

The gates opened and I felt like it was calling to me, then I felt a pulling sensation and I was forcibly removed from my body. I then flew towards the enormous gates with Rukia right behind me.

I reached for her and grabbed her wrist she did the same. "RUKIA!" I yelled over the large suction of the gates. "DON"T LET GO!"

Soon she began to slip and then she let go altogether, I yelled her name as she was pulled into the gateway, me fallowing soon after.

-OxOxOxOxOxOxOx-

I groaned and sat up; looking around I realized that everything was white and completely flat.

_Where am I?_ I wondered as I moved to stand.

Then I saw a girl with really bright red hair step out of nowhere, she was wearing a normal work suit. "Oh, you must be the next arrival." She adjusted her glasses and bowed, "Welcome to the crossroads."

I grabbed her by her jacket, "What are you talking about, where's Rukia?!"

She moved my hand away, and smiled, "Rukia? Do you mean that raven-haired shinigami?"

My eyes widened, "How do you know about-"

She smiled again, that was getting annoying.

"Me and my sisters as well as my boss are well aware of the soul society as well as your exploits, Ichigo Kurosaki"

My eyes widened even more, "As for where you are… I already told you, this is the crossroads, the connection between all worlds; think of it like… what do you call it? The Dangai Precipice world."

I scowled, "So why am I here?"

She adjusted her glasses and her expression turned serious. "because we need your help, right under the soul society's noses is a hidden world, one in the middle of a war."

I stared at her, "Is it because of Aizen?" I asked. She shook her head, "No, Aizen's influence spans far, but not as far as this world." "Then why do you need my help?" I asked.

"Because the being in this world is as strong, if not stronger than Aizen."

I found that hard to believe, when I first ran into Aizen in the soul society, he blocked my Bankai with a single finger.

She handed me a bottle, "Drink this elixir, it will allow normal people to see your soul form, but it will expire when your journey is over.

I grabbed the bottle and stared at it. Inside was a red liquid that resembled blood, I didn't want to drink it, but I don't think that this lady will take no for an answer.

I pulled the cork off the top and sniffed it; it smelled like vinegar. I gulped and downed the elixir. I gagged; it tasted as bad as it smelled.

The lady stared at me and nodded, "Good luck, Ichigo Kurosaki"

After that, everything went black.

**And that's it for the first chapter. If you're wondering, this will take place during Awakening because that's the only Fire emblem game that I played through but it'll take place during Lucina's dark future with the other children characters as well as a few bleach characters.**

**Anyway Rate and Review.**


End file.
